


Withdrawal

by TheChar_latte



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boy Injured, Crawling into someone else's bed, Dark apartment, F/M, Girl misses Boy, Lonley Girl, Nighttime, seeking comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChar_latte/pseuds/TheChar_latte
Summary: After Soul gets injured by Crona in Italy, he is recovering at the DWMA dispensary. Maka is alone in their apartment, wishing she could have done more for Soul.





	Withdrawal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic on Ao3! Hope you enjoy! I can't enough of Maka and Soul! Be sure to follow me for more, though I probably won't be posting often!

It was only hours ago. Hours ago. When Soul had nearly met his fate. Only hours ago when he and Maka were fighting that strange, but dangerous boy at that old church in Italy. Only hours ago when that strange boy almost struck Maka but Soul blocked her, resulting in long, deep slash across his chest. It was only hours ago when Professor Stein and Spirit intervened, fought off that strange boy, (who was on the verge of becoming a kishin) and the witch he came with. It was only hours ago when Soul was quickly rushed back to the DWMA and prepared for surgery, when Professor Stein had said that he wouldn't if Soul was going to be alright. It was only hours ago when Maka thought she would never see her partner again.

Now Maka stood alone in her apartment whom she had with Soul. They had rooms of their own. Maka had never slept with Soul before. They had never even kissed. They were very far from being boyfriend and girlfriend. Maka couldn't count how many times she took a hardcover book over his head when Soul got out of line. Soul had even said to her father once that "he would never settle for a flat-chested girl like her" and had even called her "tiny tits" a few times. But despite all this, Soul was still Maka's weapon, her partner in battle. Soul has even once that he was willing to die for his meister. "I'm willing to die for my meister." that phrase was buzzing around Maka's head like bees now. Maka felt nothing but fear and guilt. Soul had put his trust in her and she got him hurt. Today's events were as good as her fault. Maka refused to sleep in her room, it felt like a prison cell of guilt.

She walked up to Soul's room, but she didn't hear his usual loud snore. All was quiet in her dark apartment. Eerie quiet. Too quiet. She usually slept knowing that she and her partner were both safe in their apartment. But tonight, Soul wasn't here. He was in the DWMA dispensary recovering from his near-death experience. Tears come to Maka's eyes, there's no use fighting them. Soul's death would be her fault. " No! Soul is not dead! He won't die!" Maka thought. "I hope." Maka was sad and confused. What would happen to Soul? She didn't know what to do but just stand there and stare at Soul's bedroom, minus Soul. All of a sudden, a vision flashed before her eyes. For a split second, she thought she saw her and Soul in his bed. Soul with his shirt off. Maka's hands flew to her cheeks. SMACK! "What was that?" She thought "That... would never happen! Not in a million years!" Maka could never imagine that happening. But tonight she was worried about him so much and she couldn't bear to sleep in her room, that prison cell of guilt. Soul's room looked inviting. "Just for tonight." She told herself. Maka walked over to his bed and crawled under to covers. "Damn, since when did Soul have a softer mattress than me?" She thought. Maka just laid there under Soul's covers and thought about him. "I wonder what would happen if Soul actually saw me here." She thought. Then she noticed something. She could smell something she never smelled before. Was this Soul's distinct scent? She had never noticed it before and it was incredibly pleasant   
Did Soul always smell like this? For a few moments, she thought she could feel his presence and for the first time in hours, she knew Soul would be just fine.❤️


End file.
